A Girl and Her Platyborg
by Pricat
Summary: PlTyborg is adjusting to having an owner, Kiki but is helping her come out of her shell but at the same time , she's helping him open up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is related to my other story, Figgy and Pudding as it's about Platyborg and his new owner Kiki.**

**She's visually impaired but he's a great help for her, and also helps her with her confidence.**

* * *

It was the middle of the night as Platyborg was in his basket in Kiki's room, as he'd just been adopted by the nine year old, as her grandparents were watching her while her parents were away, but couldn't sleep.

He really liked being with Kiki, as the nine year old was visually impaired and used a long cane.

He noticed that his kid wasn't asleep, as he then saw the light go on.

He then climbed over to her bed, and climbed onto the bed, as he saw she'd been working on her stories about a secret agent platyborg who helped other animals find homes, but trying to remember who he was.

"Couldn't sleep, huh kiddo?" he said as she shook her head.

"I'm worried about starting at an new school, Platyborgie.

I don't know anybody there, and they'll be mean to me, I know it.

Because I can't see so well." she told him.

He understood, as he nuzzled her but was lying beside her.

He knew that Kiki was the only one who heard him talk, as he didn't want to scare her grandparents.

"You're writing more of your story, huh?

It sounds awesome so far.\" he commented.

"Thanks, Platyborgie." she told him.

He yawned, as he was getting sleepy but fighting sleep but was falling asleep, as Kiki kissed his forehead, putting her notebook on the bedside table, as she was falling asleep herelf.

"Goodnight, Platyborgie." she whispered falling asleep.

* * *

Platyborg was awoken the next morning, seeing Kiki ready for school, but she was quiet as he snuck her notebook that she was writing her storiy in her backpack, but she had drawn awesome action packed drawings for the story.

"Don't worry, kiddo.

It'll be okay." he assured her as they were hungry.

"Let's go get breakfast, Platyborgie." Kiki replied.

He then got onto all fours, following her out of her room, going downstairs, as her grandmother had made her oatmeal, but Kiki had made oatmeal for Platyborg, as he liked eating it.

"Thanks, kid." he whispered.

He was eating under the table with his bowl of oatmeal, as Kiki's grandmother liked him and cared about him as Doof had explained about him to her, the day he'd brought Platyborg to their house.

He'd despiked his tail, and removed his memories of being Alt Doof's tool, as it would make him happy, but he was eating and causing a mess.

Kiki laughed, at him.

"You know my grandma will have to clean up the mess." she said.

"I know but I don't care." he replied.

She laughed, as she was getting ready as it was time to go to school, but Platyborg hugged her.

He then saw her kiss his forehead.

He was anxious, seeing her leave.

* * *

Googles saw Platyborg enter through the open window, that Doof had left open for him in case he wanted to hang out sometimes, but wondered what the cybernetic platypus was doing here.

"Kiki's starting at her new school today, but I hope she'll do okay." he told him.

\She'll be fine, Platyborg." he told him.

He hoped the messy platypus was right.

He was then drinking coffee but hoped Kiki was doing okay.

But he knew that Perry's kids went to the same school as Kiki, so she'd be okay.

He then went to see what Doof was up to.


	2. Getting Help In Making Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people enjoy.**

**Platyborg is trying to cheer Kiki up after her rough first day at school but maybe Perry can help him.**

* * *

Platyborg was woken from his nap, as he realised that Kiki was coming home from school, as he deployed his wings and left Doof's place, but returned to to Kiki's room.

He was still sleepy, as his eyes closed in sleep again, as he was tired but heard the door open, as Kiki entered but was feeling a little down and had finished her homework.

_Aww, Platyborgie's tired, as he must've been having fun while I was at school, but I'll get us snacks._

_I know he likes to do his own thing, like the both of us going on flights._

_I'll be back in a few moments._

She then left her room, as she was getting snacks, like cookies but made two glasses of chocolate milk, as she knew Platyborg liked it, after he'd drank some by accident, and went upstairs.

Platyborg was awake, by the time she'd gotten back to her room, but was sitting on her bed but was smiling, seeing her.

"Hey kiddo, I missed you.

How was school?" he said hugging her.

"It was okay, Platyborgie." she answered eating a cookie.

"Just okay, kiddo?

You know you can tell me anything, as we're friends." he told her.

"Yes, and the kids in my class don't like me as they think I'm weird.

But thinking about you and my secret agent platyborg helped me feel better." she said.

Platyborg then hugged her, knowing she'd had a rough day, but he had an idea, knowing a flight might cheer her up.

Kiki then climbed onto his metallic back, as he deployed his wings and taking off.

Kiki was laughing, as the wind was blowing through her hair but Platyborg smiled, as he hated seeig her sad but knew that Perry could help him with his kid.

He then headed to Phineas and Ferb's backyard, as Perry was happy to see his 2nd Dimension self, as Phineas and Ferb wondered who the girl with Platyborg was, as he told them about Kiki.

"I-I'm Kiki, and that's Platyborg.

He's my best friend." she told them.

"I'm Phineas and this is my stepbrother Ferb." the red head told her.

Perry led Platyborg to his lair, as they could talk there.

His kids knew he was a secret agent, but they were hanging out.

* * *

"So, Kiki's had a rough day at school, huh?

I'm glad you're helping her, Platyborg as friends can be a big help.

I see she's with my kids, as they're amazing." Perry told him.

Platyborg nodded, as he was drinking soda but belching loudly, making Perry laugh but was watching Phineas and Ferb with Kiki, as the young goirl was having fun with them, but he wanted her to be friends with Perry's boys.

"They attend the same school, but are in different grades, Platyborg.

Maybe we should encourage them to hang out at recess." Perry told him.

Platyborg agreed, as they went back to join their kids, as they were playing in a huge amusement park, but Phineas and Ferb were having fun, as Kiki came off, hugging Platyborg.

"It was a whole lot of fun, Platyborgie!

Phineas and Ferb are a lot of fun." she said.

"WEll, you helped, Kiki." Phineas said.

Kiki's watch then beeped, knowing she had to go, but Platyborg winked, as Perry tipped his fedora, as a way of saying goodbye.

He'd talk to Perry later, when Kiki was asleep.

* * *

Kiki was lying on her bed, working on her stories about her secret agent platyborg after dinner, but had to get ready for bed soon.

Platyborg was lying beside her, as they were listening to Kiki's ipod which was on her docking station.

"I see you had fun with Phineas and Ferb, huh?" he said.

"Yeah, they were awesome, Platyborgie.

Too bad they're not in my class, as I have some ideas for them." she replied.

"You could hang out at recess." Platyborg told her.

Kiki liked his idea.

"Yeah, but that big mean kid Buford is with them." she told him.

"Don't let that stop you, Kiki.

Phineas and Ferb wouldn't let him hurt you." he said.

She then realised she had to get ready for bed, but grabbed her pyjamas, as she went into the bathroom to change, as Platyborg was a boy.

She then came out in fleece teal pyjamas, as she climbed into bed.

Platyborg then climbed into bed beside her, but she was still working on her story, but was yawning as it was almost lights out.

Platyborg then turned out the light, bu nuzzled her as they fell asleep.


	3. Catching Germs

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who reviwed and hope you enjoy.**

**Kiki isn't feeling well, which is scaring Platyborg but he'll help her out, as he cares about her.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Platyborg was feeling lonely, as Kiki was at school but smiled seeing a guitar, as he liked to play the guitar especially when he couldn't sleep but started strumming, as he'd had a bad dream about Alt Doof coming back for him.

He loved playing punk music and fast Mexican music on the guitar, but unaware that Kiki was home early from school, but heard sneezing and coughing.

His highly sensitive instincts for the girl were kicking in, seeing the young girl enter, but was looking sick and tired making him as she passed out.

Platyborg's heart was beating faster, as he got off the bed, and coming over to her, placing a cybernetic paw on her head, after pushing some of her hair aside.

_Poor Kiki, as she has an nasty flu bug._

_I'm going to get you help, as I can't tell your grandparents as they'd freak._

_Let me get Perry._

He then contacted Perry, as the teal furred male entered with Doof but he was scared, coming over to Kiki, as the young girl was lying on her bed, as Platyborg had been guarding her protectively.

"Aww, poor kid.

I told her grandparents that she's sick, and they're taking her to the doctor, but they made me her sitter." Doof told Platyborg.

Platyborg sighed in relief, knowing his kid was going to be okay, but he wanted to go with her, but Perry stopped him.

"I know you care about her, Platyborg.

But you might scare the doctor." he told him.

Platyborg sighed, as he watched Kiki's grandmother pick her up gently, as Platyborg was on her bed, but Perry was hiding under the bed.

Platyborg hoped she'd be okay.

Doof was hugging him, knowing he needed comfort.

* * *

Kiki's eyes fluttered open the next morning, finding herself snuggled in bed, but wasn't feeling so good but saw Platyborg climb onto her bed, as her grandmother had made him sleep in his basket last night.

"W-Why am I feeling so out of it, Platyborg?" she asked coughing slightly.

"You've an nasty cold, kiddo.

You scared me, yesterday.

But Perry and Doof helped me get help." he told her.

He then saw an ice pack on her head, but sighed as he knew that she wouldn't be going to school for a couple of days, meaning they would be spending time together, allowing them to bond.

He then brought them warm oatmeal, as Kiki was wating, as the stem was warming up her nostrils, but Platyborg was eating like an animal, wolfing it down, making Kiki laugh.

"Sorry, Kiki." he told her as she was nuzzling him, but saw that Doof was coming over to watch Kiki, while her grandparents were going out.

He knew that Doof was good with kids.

Kiki was asleep, making him smile.

* * *

Doof was making orange juice for Kiki, as Platyborg was helping him, but noticed that Platyborg seemed quiet, which was odd but knew the system reboot had side effects.

He had a memory stick in his lab coat pocket, which had Platyborg's memories of the 2nd Dimension on it, but hoped the cybernetic platypus wouldn't find it, as he was blissful like this.

"Platyborg, you okay?

You don't look so good." he said.

"I'm fine, Doofy.

Besides I have Kiki to look after." he told him.

Doof had a bad feeling that Platyborg had caught some of Kiki's germs and they were being an unstoppable force in his system, but knew Platyborg was stubborn.

He saw him carrying a glass of juice up to Kiki's room, but heard her sleeptalking which made him smile, but kissed her forehead, but sneezed a lot.

Kiki's eyes opened, but she smiled hearing Platyborg was sick, but knew her brave cybernetic knight sick.

She then hugged him, but he was feeling terrible.

"I'm gonna hang out with Perry for a little while, okay?

Doofy's here if you need him." he said deploying his wings.

Kiki was worried knowing he wasn't well.

Doof then hoped Platyborg was okay.

* * *

Perry was anxious, as he saw Platyborg asleep in a pet bed in his lair but got a thermother but scared, seeing that he had a high feber but knew he'd caught Kiki's germs.

He then left but returned with a cold compress on his forehead, as he was calling the vet that both he and Platyborg went to, but heard him sleeptalking about the one eyed guy that Perry had rescued him from, but knew that was a lie Monogram had cooked up after Platyborg had woken up, from the system reboot.

He felt guilty, knowing that Platyborg didn't remember how cool he was, as he had his memories of the 2nd Dimension wiped from his head so he could be with Kiki.

"Don't worry, Platyborg, help's coming." he whispered, as Phineas was helping him.

They then left.

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, feeling light headed and unlike himself, but unaware he'd caught Kiki's cold but he was lying on Kiki's bed as Perry was there but he saw him shiver.

"It's okay, Platyborgie.

I'm really sorry I got you sick." Kiki told him coughing.

Perry then saw him being hugged by Kiki, as the two of them were sneezing and coughing but he was wearing a mask over his bill, as he didn't want to get sick, but was watching over them, as Doof had given Kiki Platyborg.

He then saw that Googles was with Doof, but he was having a snack.

He had to go check on him.

The messy teal furred platypus male was making himself sandwiches .

"Hey, whatcha ya doing?" he asked him.

"I was hungry, after taking an nap, plus Doofy's asleep.

Life with him is good." he replied.

Perry was understanding, as he was eating peanut butter and jelly.

He then relaxed, but was tired, as he had been busy all day.

He then fell asleep, as Doof was stroking his frenemy's forehead.


	4. Separation Anxiety

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to those who reviwed and sorry for not updating, as the Internet was goofing up.**

**Platyborg's scared, because Kiki's going camping with the Fireside Girls at Danville National Park but won't be back until two night's time and he is anxious.**

**But Doof and Perry will help him.**

* * *

Kiki was busy packing, as her grandmother had made her join the Fireside Girls, but she was still very shy around other kids, but Platyborg was curious playing with a flashlight, making shadow puppets and making Kiki laugh.

"That's funny, Platyborgie.

Doofy taught you to do that, right?" she asked him.

He nodded in reply, as he knew Doof was coming over tonight to watch Kiki, while Kiki's grandparents were going to bingo but wondered where she was going, that she'd need this stuff.

"Our Fireside Girls troop are having a campout tomorrow in Danville National Park but I'm scared, as I've never slept away from home before." she said softly.

Platyborg then nuzzled her, as they were on the bed but she had her head on the pillow, not hearing the door open, as Doof came in..

He then sat on the bed as he was helping her calm down, but wondering why Kiki had joined the Fireside Girls.

"My grandmother thought it would be a good way to make friends." she told him..

But he was saw Platyborg scared, as he knew he couldn't go with Kiki, as he knew she'd be scared without without him.

"Don't worry, as he can stay with me and Googles until you get back." he assured her.

They then went downstairs, as he was taking her outside so they could play catch, as the three of them liked hanging out, but remembered Platyborg had fried the couch, when they'd played cowboys last week.

kiki laughed, as she was pitching the baseball to Platyborg, but was distracted because he knew that she was leaving in the morning, and wouldn't be back until the next night.

"Platyborgie, you okay?" she asked him.

He nodded in reply, as he was scare but being brave for Kiki's sake, knowing she'd make friends but had a great idea, knowing Kiki liked to play imagination games, but had an idea for one later which involved camping.

Doof saw a smile on his bill, wondering what he was planning, but knew it would help Kiki feel brave about the campout.

He then went to make lunch while Kiki and Platyborg were playing Freeze Tag, but Perry smiled, as he'd came over to hang out with them but mainly with Doof.

"Time out!" Kiki said laughing as Platyborg was tickle attacking her.

He relaxed, seeing Perry there but he let Kiki get up, hearing Doof call them inside for lunch.

He hoped he could find the strength to cope for two days without Kiki, as Perry wondered what was wrong.

"I'll tell ya later, Perry." he said as they went inside.

* * *

Kiki was curious, yet stunned seeing a tent in her room but saw Platyborg there with a smile on his bill, but wondered what was going on.

"I figured we could have a camp out in here, so it might help you feel better about tomorrow." he t

Kiki was laughing, getting into the tent, seeing that Platyborg had brought snacks with him, knowing he wouldn't be allowed to start a fire as Kiki's grandparents would be concerned.

He then saw her eating marshmallows, as he knew people eat smores when camping, but she noticed that he was quiet.

"Platyborgie, you okay?" she asked him.

"I-I'm fine, Kiki." he answered yawning.

"You think camping will be like this?" she asked softly.

"I guess so, kiddo.

But with other kids." he replied.

Kiki looked nervous, hearing that as she wasn't good with other kids, but liked hanging out with Doof and Platyborg, as they were fun.

"I wish you could come, Platyborg.

That way, I wouldn't feel so scared." she said yawning.

"But we'll tre together, when you come back." he told her.

She knew he was right, as she climbed into her sleeping bag.

She would miss him while away.

* * *

Doof noticed that Platyborg was quieter than usual, as he was lying on the couch of Doof's apartment as Kiki had asked Doof to watch Platyborg until she came back, but knew he missed Kiki but he'd borrowed her ipod but knew she'd return in two day's time.

Googles was dancing to Dance Baby with Doof, as it was something they liked doing together but he felt bad for Platyborg, as he saw Perry showed up.

"Hey, guys whatcha ya doing?" he asked him.

"Well, Doofy and I were just dancing.

But Platyborg seems sad." he told him.

Perry understood, knowing Kiki had gone on her campout, but knew Platyborg had helped her prepare, by having a campout in their room last night.

"I bet she's having fun, Platyborg.

She'll probably tell you all about it when she gets back, but you need to have some fun." he said.

Platyborg understood, as he knew that Perry was right but Perry saw that Platyborg had spied Doof's guitar, knowing how he loved playing guitar, like in a rock band.

He had an idea.

* * *

Platyborg was still awake, as he couldn't sleep because he was thinking about Kiki, but he then picked up Doof's guitar, as he liked playing the guitar, as it relaxed him.

He then placed his cybernetic paws on the strings, as he was playing some Mexican music but unaware that Perry was still awake, as he entered the room.

"Wow, you're a good guitar player, Platyborg." he said making Platyborg jump.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Platyborg.

I was getting a drink, and heard you playing." he said.

Platyborg nodded in reply, as he was listening to Perry explain that it was okay for him and Kiki to spend time apart, every now and then.

"I guess you're right, Perry." he said as Perry smiled.

"You're welcome, as it's hat I do." he said going to Doof's room.


	5. Watching Kiki

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Doofy and Platyborg are spending the week with Kiki, as her grandparents are on a retreat but Kiki's happy.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Platyborg was excited, knowing that Kiki was coming home today from her campout, as he had missed her, but Doof was picking her up, as her grandparents were going on a trip this week.

He then got into the car, but Platyborg was listening to the radio, as Doof knew he was happy seeing Kiki was back.

"I know you're excited about Kiki being back, plus we're gonna be spending the week together." he said as they parked at the Fireside Girls HQ, as Kiki ran up to Doof, but hugging him.

"You look like you had fun, kid?" he told her.

He then saw her get in the car, as she was happy seeing Platyborg, but he saw she'd earned some merit patches.

"I told you i'd be fun, kiddo?" he told her.

She nodded in reply, as she was happy to see her ctbernetic buddy, but even more happier that Doorf was spending the whole week with her.

She was listening to music on her headphones, but Platyborg was listening as well.

Doof was a little anxious, as he hadn't any time ith little kids, since Vanessa was one, but Platyborg knew he could help him.

* * *

Perry was wondering why Doof had called him to Kiki's house, but understood after he told him about having to watch Kiki for the whole week, but the teal furred male was willing to help his frenemy along with Googles.

Doof was cooking noodles with his help, but heard laughter, as Kiki and Platyborg were in the living room jumping on the couch and having a pillow fight.

but he was stunned, seeing them this hyper, but had a feeling that Doof had given them candy which was true, but they were also rough housing, which made Doof worry in case they got hurt but saw Platyborg tackle him.

"Platyborg, stop!" he ordered.

The cybernetic platypus then calmed down, after puting a sleeper hold on them, but was cleaning up the mess as he Doof was in awe but felt bad knowing he'd only wanted to give Kiki a treat.

Perry knew he was planning to have ice cream for dessert, and knew Kiki and Platyborg wre gonna give him a hard time tonight, especially trying to make them go to bed.

But it was his choice but decided to stay for dinner, and until Kiki and Platyborg had gone to bed, knowing ice cream and kids was a deadly mix.

He then was helping Doof cook dinner, but knew he'd have fun watching Kiki this week, as he was a father.

"I guess, Perry." he said.

He was sitting at the table, wearing a chef's hat.

Perry then saw him pouring a boyttle of wine, but he was stunned seeing his frenemy drinking, but put the bottle away.

He then sensed that dinner was ready.

* * *

Kiki and Platyborg were running around around the house as they were in pyjamas, after Doof had given them ice cream for dessert but Perry sighed, as he was chasing them but was using his grappling hook to tie them up and calm them down by playing a lullaby on the guitar.

Doof was in awe, seeing them asleep, but Perry carried them into their room..

He then left him.


	6. Getting A Shot

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to everybody who reviwed.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Later that night, Platyborg got up from beside Kiki in bed as he was sleepwalking, but Doof was worried as he saw the cybernetic platypus left the house.

He knew Kiki was going to be upset, if she woke up, not finding him there and would be worried as he saw Perry there, as he wanted to help him wake up Platyborg.

He wondered why Platyborg was sleepwalking, as he hadn't done that in a long while but found him as he then sprayed water at him, waking him up.

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, but scared as it looked like he had an nightmare, as he was patting him.

"Let's go back, before Kiki wakes up, okay?" he told him.

He then picked Platyborg up gently, as he headed to Kiki's house but saw the young girl up, as she was worried about Platyborg.

Perry then entered with a sleeping Platyborg in his teal furred arms, as she hugged them.

"Thanks, Perry.

He means a lot to me." she told him.

He understood, but was sleepy, as he went downstairs to the living room, and climbed onto the couch as his hazel eyes closed in sleep.

Doof then entered, wearing feetie pyjamas as he smiled seeing his frenemy asleep on the couch knowing he'd been tired out from getting Platyborg to come back, but wondered what had given Platyborg bad dreams.

He then placed a blanket over him, as he kissed his forehead but left the living room, as he went to get a drink.

He wanted to talk to Platyborg later, after Kiki had gone to school.

* * *

Doof sighed, seeing Platyborg eating pancakes like an animal, as Kiki laughed at his energy, despite the fact he'd had an nightmare but would talk about it later, when Kiki wasn't around but noticed Perry was still asleep.

He knew his frenemy had been working a lot lately but knew that he could rest when Kiki's grandparents came back on Sunday, knowing that his owners would be worried, but Kiki would tell them at school what had happened.

She was getting ready for school, putting her lunch bag into her bckpack, as Doof was taking her to school, but Platyborg wasn't happy as he wanted her to stay, but Doof calmed him down, remembering what Perry had told him but was helping him relax after giving him coffee.

He was stunned, hearing that he'd had an nightmare about Alt Doof but told him it was nothing but a bad dream but he needed to ask Perry what to do, since he'd helped wipe Platyborg's memories of the 2nd Dimension..

He let Platyborg eat raw cookie dough, while he heard Perry beginning to stir in the living room but hoped he was okay and had an idea about Platyborg but the teal furred male was stunned, but had to use the special shot that Monogram had given them, should a sitch like this happem.

He then entered the kitchen, seeing Platyborg eating but injected the shot while he was distracted, but he howled, as he hated shots, but Perry released it from his arm at once.

"Sorry, but it's a shot to stop nightmares." he lied as Doof was in awe.

He then placed a band aid on his arm, but was calming down as he was feeling woozy and light headed.

Perry sighed, seeing him asleep.

He hoped the shot would work.

* * *

Kiki wondered why Platyborg had a band aid on his arm, as Doof told her, that he'd gotten a shot nut she understood as she had to go to the doctor and get shots sometimes but was making snacks for when he woke up, as he needed it.

Doof knew that Platyborg would be okay, after he woke up but was drinking coffee.

She then went to do homework, and knew that Platyborg might be up for playing games, but Perry knew that Kiki would keep Platyborg distracted while the medicine kicked in.

He knew things were a little odd, but knew Platyborg was making Kiki happy, knowing she needed a friend, as she had trouble making friends but knew if Platyborg remembered, they might have to say goodbye.

He knew that wouldn't happen but hoped it wouldn't happen.

Platyborg was waking up, as he was feeling better but heard Kiki come back downstairs, as her homework was done.

"Hey, Platyborgie, feeling better?

Let's go play." she said.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better.

Let's go!" he told her going outside.


	7. From Platyborg to Human

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviwed and love the idea in this chapter, as I imagined Platyborg as a human a few moments ago while listening to music.**

**He looks so cool as a human.**

* * *

Kiki wondered what was going on, as Doof was working on an inator that could turn animals into humans, but Perry was anxious knowing in reverse, it could turn humans into animals.

He then saw her getting ready for school, but saw Platyborg being curious after Doof had finished but the teal furred male saw him press a button as a blast emitted, but his hazel eyes widened, seeing Platyborg as a human.

"P-Platyborg?" he asked confused.

He had his glowing metallic eye, and his metallic claws but the rest of his body was pale human skin, with long teal hair.

"W-Wow, I'm a human!

Wait until I show Kiki." he told him.

Perry blushed, as Platyborg was nude but Doof was helping him get dressed, in punky clothes.

"Thanks, Doofy." he said winking.

He knew that Kiki would be stunned, seeing him as a human, but had his wings on his back so he couold still fly, but he was quiet, seeing her leave for school.

Perry saw the sad look in his eye, knowing he wanted to be with her, and that he loved her which was a good thing.

"She'll be back, soon Platyborg.

Let's go have fun, okay?" Perry told him.

* * *

Platyborg was having fun, as they were at the park, since nobody had taken him there before in the 2nd Dimension since there, the park had been ruined.

Perry was teaching him to play baseball as he knew he liked watching it with Doof and Kiki, but he was having fun.

"You're getting good at this, Platyborg.

How come Alt Doof never played with you?" Perry asked him.

He saw him clutch his head in pain, but he saw him calm down.

"Sorry about that, Platyborg.

Maybe Kiki will be surprised seeing you like this." he said/.

He knew that Kiki liked him, even if he was human or platyborg.

"W-We should go, pERRY." he said.

He understood, as he left.

* * *

Doof noticed that Platyborg was quiet, as he was eating a sandwich but was anxious about Kiki, as he loved her from the first time they'd met, but he took deep breaths.

Doof then heard the door open later, seeing Kiki run in from school, but was in awe, seeing Platyborg as a human.

"Wow, you look cool!

Let's go have fun!" she said.

Platyborg smiled, knowing he shouldn't have worried, as he knew that Kiki loved him no matter what.

He then went outside.

* * *

Kiki was lying awake, as she missed having Platyborg there by her side, but heard footsteps, as she saw Platyborg come in, back in his normal form, but had a watch on his right arm.

The young girl hugged him, as she missed him.

"It's okay, kiddo.

You know I'd never leave." he told her.

She noticed that he had a watch on his right arm.

"It enables me to become human at will." he told her.

She was in awe, seeing this as she cared about him.

"I'll love you, human or Platyborg." she told him.

He then blushed, as Kiki kissed him goodnight on his head.

"I love you too, Kiki." he whispered falling asleep.


	8. Carnival Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

* * *

Platyborg was smilling broadly in sleep, as he was in Kiki's arms, as Perry was checking up on him but liked seeing him happy, since his old life in the 2nd Dimension had been miserable, and hoped that his memories or Alt Doof wouldn't come back.

_i'll protect you, from Alt Doof._

_If it's the last thing I do, Platyborg.._

_You're happier here with Kiki, than being there._

_This is where you belong now._

He then saw Platyborg stirring, as he smiled, seeing Perry there, but wondered what he was doing here.

"I-I was just checking up on you, Platyborg." he said.

The cybernetic platypus understood, but was hungry going with the teal furred male to the kitchen.

They were making breakfast together, but he was feeling better as he was thinking about Kiki but saw a carnival was coming to town this weekend.

"We should take Kiki there, Platyborg." Perry told him.

He nodded in reply, as he knew they could go later, after Kiki came home from school, but Platyborg would have to become his human form.

"Okay, it would be fun." he told him.

Perry smiled, as he knew they were going to have fun later.

Kiki woke up, as she was missing Platyborg as she hugged him and Perry, but was ready for school.

"Good morning, Kiki." they said.

"Morning, guys." she told them.

Platyborg smiled broadly, hearing Kiki excited about going to the carnival later.

Perry laughed at her.

"I know we're gonna have fun, huh?" he said.

Kiki nodded, while eating breakfast as she knew her grandparents were coming home tomorrow, but she hated that Doof and Perry would have to go home, but knew Platyborg would be there for her.

They then heard the school bus approach, as the young girl grabbed her backpack and her long cane.

Perry knew that things were going to be fun later.

He knew Kiki was sad, because he and Doof had to go home, but he would always be a friend to her, no matter what along with Doof.

"We need to go shopping, Platyborg." he told him.

He nodded, knowing he had to become human and wear clothes, as he was drinking juice, but went upstairs, and pressed the button on the watch, as he became human, as his long teal hair hung over his eyes.

He then dressed in black, as he liked it but didn't remember why.

Perry knew that he didn't remember being in the 2nd Dimension, or being Alt Doof's servant.

He sighed, going to get Doof.

* * *

Platyborg smiled, as he'd picked out a friendship bracelet for Kiki, as a sign of friendship and love, but he loved her with all of his heart, but knew Kiki cared about him.

Perry knew he needed Kiki's love.

He then headed to the food court, as they were hungry, but hoped that tonight was going to be fun.

But Platyborg knew Kiki's parents would be coming back, and hoped he could stay with her.

"Platyborg, you okay?

You've been quiet for a long while." Perry asked.

"I'm fine, Perry.

Just thinking about things, like Kiki.

I know sooner or later, her parents will return.

Then what do I do?" he said.

Perry understood, as he knew how much Platyborg cared about his kid, since the day Doof had given the cybernetic platypus to Kiki.

"I'm sure they'll let her keep you, Platyborg." he assured hIM.

Platyborg knew this was true, as they were drinking cofee but needed to do grocery shopping for Kiki's house, but Platyborg hoped Kiki was doing okay at school.

* * *

Platyborg then saw Perry return later, looking a little sad, as he and his kids had a fight, about him spending too much time with him and Doof.

He then saw Kiki wearing clean clothes but had a black eye, which made Perry worry, but heard that she was being picked on by bigger kids.

"I'm taking care of her, Perry.

She's still looking forward to the carnival." he told him.

Perry saw that Doof was making something for dinner, but was watching anime with Platyborg, but hoped he was feeling better, knowing he had been having bad dreams recently, but he hadn't had any recently.

He then saw Kiki join them, after doing homework.

She hugged both platypi.

Perry was stunned, hearing Platyborg purr as it was a sign of affection, but knew he loved Kiki, as family but had a feeling it was more than that.

"You okay, guys?" she asked them.

"We're fine, kiddo.

I see you like the bracelet." Platyborg told her.

"Of course I do, Platyborgie." she said.

Perry saw him go pink.

But he needed to go get ready, as they were going to the carnival after dinner, as he went to Kiki's room, and pressed the button on his watch.

He then became human but put clothes on, but was hungry.

He then heard Doof's voice calling everybody for dinner.

He smiled, going downstairs.

* * *

Platyborg was enjoying the atmosphere of the carnival, as he was on the bumper cars with Kiki, but laughing and having fun, as Perry smiled taking photos but he was stunned, seeing Alt Doof here.

He knew that Platyborg was in human form but didn't remember him, so maybe there was nothing to worry about but was being aleryt just in case.

Platyborg was staring at the one eyed man, wondering where he knew him.

"Let's play some games." Perry said, as Kiki agreed.

"Sure, guys." he said.

But he saw some kids bothering Kiki, and trying to take her long cane from her, which made Platyborg angry, as his metallic eye glowed with red light.

Kiki was in awe, watching him take care of those jerks along with Perry.

"Thanks, Platyborgie.

You rock." she said hugging him.

He blushed, as a chatter escaped his mouth.

Alt Doof smiled, knowing he'd found him.


	9. Protecting Her

**A/N**

**Heres more and thanks to Yourloyalfan or reviewing as I know he loves Platyborg like I do, and liking his new story, A Safer 2nd Dimension.**

**Alt Doof's back on the scebne but he mightn't be that bad anymore, after getting his train back.**

* * *

Doof was anxious as he'd heard from Perry that Alt Doof had seen them at th carnival, but knew that Platyborg was in danger along with Kiki but knew his alter self was a little nicer now he had his train back, but wasn't sure.

"I wonder what he wants with him, Doofy?

If it's to make him his general again, then we have to protect him.

Kiki too.

Platyborg's happy this way." he told him through his translator.

Doof agreed, as he knew that he was right, but sighed as he could hear laughter from upstairs, knowing Kiki and Platyborg were getting ready for bed but a little hyper.

He knew they'd settle down soon.

* * *

Platyborg laughed, as he and Kiki were having a pillow fight, as they were still a little hyper after eating candy at the carnival, but were having fun, but he was in his normal cybernetic form, but he saw Kiki smile.

"Hey, no fair!" he said as she was tickle attacking him.

"You're ticklish, huh?" she said smiling.

Laughter escaped from Platyborg's bill, as he was having fun but unaware Perry was watching, standing in the doorway, as Kiki let go.

"I see you guys are having fun." he told them.

Kiki blushed, hearing him but was getting sleepy.

"I think she's calming fdown now, Platyborg.

You guys should sleep." he told him.

Platyborg nodded, saluting him as he left the room.

But Platyborg noticed Kiki was a little scared, but knew she was anxious about going to school in the morning, but if anything happened, he'd be there.

"Don't be scared, Kiki.

If those jerks cause trouble at school tomorrow, tell me.

I'll take care of them." he assured her.

"Thanks, Platyborgie." she said hugging him.

He smiled, yawning.

They both fell asleep.

* * *

Platyborg entered the kitchen sleepily, as he'd slept in, but hoped Kiki was okay at school, but saw an one eyed man wearing black and had an eyepatch over his right eye which had a scar over it.

He and Doof were talking, but Perry was watching Platyborg's reaction, but the cybernetic platypus didn't remember him which was a good thing, but knew Alt Doof wouldn't trigger anything, as he and Doof were watching him like a hawk.

Alt Doof smiled seeing Platyborg, but it wasn't an evil smirk, but one of sadness and regret, as he was the one who'd made Platyborg's life so bad.

"H-Hey there, Platyborg.

I see you've done well for yourself.

Getting an owner and all that jazz." he told him.

Perry knew it was safe, as Platyborg didn't remember him, but was stunned hearing that this guy wanted hiim to live with him, but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't go with you.

I hae an owner and I have no intention of leaving.

Kiki needs me.

She's a great kid, but needs help.

I hope you understand." he told him.

Alt Doof was stunned, as Platyborg had fallen in love with his new owner, but understood as he knew this would happen but he didn't care.

But Platyborg sensed Kiki needed him.

He then deployed his wings, leaving the house.

* * *

Kiki was shivering, as the bullies were being mean to her, but had stolen her sketchbook, and making fun of her and had roughed her up a little, as she was crying, but Platyborg was stunned, especially seeing them ruin her sketchbook.

"How dare you jerks do this?

You guys need to learn to leave others alone!" he said.

Kiki was in awe, seeing Platyborg fighting them, but scared them off, as they dropped the sketchbook, as he picked it up, but saw they'd wrecked it, as Kiki was upset.

"Hey, it'll be okay.

We'll fix it, I promise.

But let's get you cleaned up, okay?" he told her.

She nodded, as she picked up her long cane, but was getting on his back, as school was over for the day, but he had to cheer his kid up.

He hated seeing her in pain or danger, but would always protect her.

They then arrived at her house, but flew in through Kiki's bedroom window, but she was sitting on her bed.

He knew that she was sleepy, but helped her clean up her wounds.

He sighed, seeing her lie on her bed after doing homework, but was crying, as she hated being picked on, but he understood, as he was nuzling her.

"It'll be okay, Kiki.

Those guys are jerks." he told her.

She nodded in reply, falling asleep.


	10. Birthday Preparations

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope yourloyalfan likes.**

**Platyborg finds out that Kiki's birthday is approaching and wants to do something special for her, but he's anxious finding out Kiki's parents are returning as he wants to stay with her.**

**I hope P-borg's fans enjoy.**

**Thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing and saw you updated your Platyborg story.**

* * *

Platyborg smiled, knoiwing that tomorrow was Kiki's birthday, but was needing to prepare as he cared about her deeply, but needed Perry's help along with Doof.

He saw Kiki getting ready for school, as her grandmother was making breakfast but she hugged him, as she'd had bad dreams about what had happened yesterday.

He along with Doof and Perry were helping to deal with those mean kids, but Platyborg saw that Kiki had an new sketchbook but was already working on a comic.

"I'm glad you're okay, kiddo.

Doofy and I along with Perry are helping." he told her.

She was excited about her birthday tomorrow, but was sitting on the bed with him, as breakfast wasn't ready.

"Hey Platyborgie, when's your birthday?" she asked.

That question threw the cybernetic platypus off guard but understood, as she was just curious.

She then heard her grandmother call them for breakfast, as they left her room, but entered the kitchen, as they were eating oatmeal.

But the bus wasn't here yet, so she and Platyborg went into the backyard and playing baseball.

But after a few moments, they heard the bus, just as Platyborg had hit a home run.

"Don't worry, buddy.

I'll be back later.

Whatcha ya gonna do, while I'm at school?" she asked.

"I'm gonna hang out with Doofy for a while." he told her.

She hugged him, but grabbed her long cane and backpack, but got on the bus.

Platyborg then deployed his wings, after Kiki's grandparents were busy.

* * *

Googles was hanging out, and talking with Doof and Perry, as they were drinking coffee, but he ducked, seeing Platyborg enter through the window, but he blushed, as he hadn't meant to freak Googles out.

"Hey, P-Borg.

What's up?

How's Kiki after yesterday?" Perry asked him.

P-Borg was an nickname Perry had accidentally called him once, but he loved it so much, that he let them call him that, as it sounded cool.

"Kiki's doing better, but excited" he replied.

"Because of her birthday?" Perry heard Doof ask.

"Yep, and I want to make it special for her." he told them.

"Sure, we'll help, P-Borg." Perry said banging fists.

He then was going out with them to prepare, but he also wanted to bake Kiki a birthday cake, but knew he wasn't the best chef in the world, and Alt Doof hadn't let him cook since he blew up the oven in the 2nd Dimension.

He sighed, as they left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kiki was sitting in the lunch room, working on something for Platyborg, as she had the feeling he'd never had a birthday, while eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, but unaware a certain red haired boy was approaching.

"Hey, that's cool!

Is that Platyborg, Kiki?" Phineas asked her.

She turned around, seeing Phineas there, but remembered what Platyborg had told her it was okay to make new friends, but he sat at her table.

"I-I was making it for him because he's never had a birthday.

Mine is tomorrow." she told him.

Phineas thought it was cute, how Kiki cared about Platyborg, as Perry had told him and Ferb that he'd spent the week, with her and Doof.

"I know he'll like it.

If you want, you can eat with us." he told her.

"Thanks, Phineas but I'm good over here." she said.

"Okay, but you can if you want." he said going back to his friends.

Kiki smiled, as she'd made another friend.

* * *

Back at Doof's place, Platyborg was wrapping a gift he'd chosen for Kiki along with a card, but Perry and Doof had gotten her gifts too, but the cybernetic platypus was excited and nervous about baking a cake, because of his past cooking attempts.

"Don't worry, Platyborg.

We'll help." Perry told him.

Platyborg wanted to make a chocolate cake, knowing Kiki liked chocolate cake, as they'd bought the ingredients to make a cake but Doof understood as they were baking it together, wearing chef hats.

But Googles was messing with the mixer, getting some of the frosting on Perry and Platyborg, but Doof laughed thinking it was cute, but were able to bake it without anything blowing up.

"Wow, let's put it in the oven." Perry told Platyborg.

The cybernetic platypus was worried, as this was when the food got chaotic, but Perry was handling it.

Platyborg smiled, hugging them, despite there being frosting on his bill.

"Thanks, guys.

I know Kiki's gonna love it!" he said.

He knew that Kiki was getting home from school about now, but left so he would be there, but Doof knew he had a good heart but liked that he was happy.

But Perry hoped he was okay.

* * *

Platyborg smiled, listening to music as he loved music and playing the guitar, but hadn't done it in a long while, but unaware that Perry had told Kiki about Platyborg's love of music, but saw his friend enter, but hugged him seeing there was frosting on his bill.

"You must've had a blast at Doofy's place.

School was fun, but I'll be right back.

I'm going to get snacks." she said leaving her room.

Platyborg chuckled, knowing she was like this after school.

He then saw Perry enter, and wondered what was wrong.

"I heard that Kiki's parents are returning." he said.

He saw Platyborg's metallic paws shaking at his words, but understood knowing he was scared about her parents coming home, and had a feeling they wanted Kiki to come with them.

"W-When are they coming, Perry?" he asked softly.

"At the end of Summer, Platyborg.

Her grandparents are telling her tomorrow.

Things will be fine." he assured him.

He then left, but saw tears in Platyborg's eyes, but needed to cheer him up, but knew how.

He then left, as he heard Kiki's footsteps but Platyborg wiped the tear away before Kiki saw.

She then entered, carrying snacks.

But she sensed that something was wrong, but would wait.

* * *

Perry walked out of the music store, carrying an electric guitar, knowing Platyborg would love it, but would wait until tomorrow knowing how sad he'd been when he'd told him about Kiki's parents coming back.


	11. Making Platyborg Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to yourloyalfan for reviewing and know he likes it.**

**Platyborg's feeling a little sad because he's worrying about Kiki's parents coming back, as he wants to stay with Kiki and has a feeling they wouldn't but Kiki and Perry will cheer him up.**

* * *

Kiki noticed that Platyborg was being quiet during dinner, as they were having Chinese but the cybernetic platypus was feeling sad, because of what Perry had told him, about her parents coming back.

He was attached to her, unlike any human he'd met before and didn't want her to leave, as they were friends and were helping each other.

He then snuck out of the room, deploying his wings and going to Doof's knowing Doof and Perry could help him with his dilemma, as he would be back before bedtime, as Kiki's tenth birthday was tomorrow.

He was flying through the cool night air, as the sun had set, as it wasn't Summer yet but gulped at the thought.

He felt a little better, entering Doof's place through the window, seeing Perry playing Guitar Hero with Doof, making him smile as he loved that game.

Perry saw Platyborg on the couch with sadness in his good eye, as the light in his metallic eye glowed faintly, as he could do that at will, like an night light.

"Hey P-Borg.

You look down.

Something's bugging you, when you should be happy.

Kiki's gonna be ten tomorrow.

Aren't you excited?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm excited, Perry.

I'm scared of losing her, after what you said." he said looking away.

Doof was torn away from his game, wondering what was bugging Platyborg, seeing tears in his eyes, as Perry explained.

"You've nothing to worry about, Platyborg.

We all know Kiki loves you.

Despite what her parents will think." Doof told him.

"Doofy's right, bro.

Kiki thinks the world of you, and will never abandon you." he told him.

He knew that Kiki was the first human to show Platyborg what friendship and love were about, but would give him the guitar later in the morning, when Kiki went to school.

"I-I guess you're right, guys.

I was just scared when Perry told me earlier.

I see you're playing Guitar Hero." he replied.

"Yes, Yes we're playing your favourite game.

Wanna play?" Perry asked.

Hre looked at his watch, as it was a hour until Kiki's bedtime, and he'd promised himself he'd be back by then.

"Maybe just a quick game, Perry.

It's almost Kiki's bedtime." he told him.

Perry understood, as Platyborg liked hanging out with Kiki, until she was ready to sleep.

They were having fun.

Goggles was watching at them, but was impressed by this.

Doof heard Platyborg laughing, as he was beating his high score.

Perry liked seeing Platyborg happy.

* * *

Kiki was happy, seeing Platyborg return as she opened the bedroom window for him, but had a plate of cookies on her bed, as she'd been working on her comic while waiting for him to return, but she bent down to his level, as she had something in her hands, as it was a collar locket.

She was putting it on him, but was in awe hearing she was going to be his owner forever, no matter what.

"Even if your parents come back, and take me from you?" he said.

Kiki nodded in reply.

"Of course I will, silly.

Even if my parents came back, they'd like you.

You're my best friend, you know that?" she told him hugging him.

The butterflies were back in his heart again, feeling a warm feeling inside of him, knowing it was his heart, but was yawning because flying this late made him tired, as they were sitting on her bed, as they weren't ready for sleep yet.

Platyborg was eating cookies, as he hadn't eaten anything since earlier, but he knew Kiki wouldn't abandon him, like that as they were friends.

But he loved her so.

"Grandma says she has a surprise, but won't tell me until tomorrow.

I hope it's something cool." she said.

He nodded, knowing what it might be, as they were talking and laughing, but around eleven o clock, they were lying in bed in each other's arms.

It was making him feel safe.

His eyes then closed in sleep.

* * *

Doof smiled, peeking into Kiki's room later the next morning as Kiki had went to school, but knew Platyborg was waking up, but he saw the collar around his neck, but had brought over the cake they'd made yesterday along with the gift he'd left for Kiki at Doof's place.

"Wow, you slept in, huh?" he heard Perry say.

But he saw a guitar in Perry's teal furred arms, but stunned it was for him.

"You were bummed about certain things, and know you love the guitar, so I figured this would help you feel better." he told him as Platyborg was hugging him.

"Thanks, Perry." he told him.

Perry smiled, especially seeing the collar, meaning he was Kiki's now.

He then went to help Doof set up the decorations.

Platyborg then put the guitar on the bed, and went to help.


	12. Enjoying Her Birthday

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope yourloyalfan loves.**

**It's Kiki's tenth birthday but she's enjoying it, but Platyborg's having fun too.**

**I hope others like.**

* * *

Doof smiled, as he saw Kiki excitedly run into the house after school, but saw Platyborg strumming his new guitar, as she smiled hugging him.

"Somebody had a good day, huh?" he said.

The brunette haired girl nodded, as she was telling him about her day but saw a package from her parents, as it was their gift as it was stuff from Japan, as her parents were touring there.

"Cool stuff, kiddo.

What exactly do your parents do, Kiki?" he asked her.

"T-They're musicians." she answered.

Perry smiled, knowing Platyborg loved music, as he was looking at the stuff Kiki's parents had sent.

But Kiki's grandmother was taking her out for dinner, but was wearing the locket Platyborg had given her.

Perry knew he, Doof and Platyborg weren't coming, but were hanging out here, but were going to order pizza but have cake and ice cream when Kiki got back.

She and Platyborg then went to their room, so she could get dressed, but she was hugging him, but kissed his forehead, making him blush.

"Y-You're welcome, kiddo." he said.

She then heard her grandmother calling her, as she left, but would be back later.

He knew she'd be okay, but was looking forward to having cake when she got back.

He then went to join Doof and Perry, as he could hear Doof ordering pizza, but Perry joined him in Kiki's room as he knew that Kiki would be fine.

Platyborg agreed, as he knew it was May and the beginning of Summer was next month, but didn't want to think about it right now.

"You were thinking about Summer, huh?

Don't worry, as things will be okay." he assured him.

Platyborg knew he was right, as they left the bedroom, going downstairs but were having fun, like watching TV.

He hoped Kiki was having fun, while out but was hungry, as they hadn't eaten since lunchtime, but Perry knew he would have to wait, but they heard the doorbell ring, as Doof got it, but it was the Domino's delivery guy.

Perry was paying for it, while ignoring the stare of the pizza delivery guy.

"Haven't you seen a platypus pay you before?" he asked.

The delivery guy took his money and left, as the teal furred male closed the door, but the three males were going to the kitchen, as the stereo was on, playing music, as it felt like a party.

Doof was getting plates on the table, but Platyborg was drinking some of the Mountain Dew, making Doof and Perry a little worried.

"i guess it's okay, as it's a joyous occassion.

Besides he and Kiki are always hypo before bedtime but calm down soon enough." Perry tolfd him.

Doof was hoping his frenemy was right, hearing Platyborg belch, but laughing hysterically but Perry was happy, as they were eating, and having fun.

* * *

"Blow out the candles and make a wish, Kiki." Platyborg whispered.

The ten year old smiled, as she knew what she wanted to wish for, before blowing out the candles.

_I wish that Platyborg and I will always be friends._

She then opened her eyes, blowing out the candles, but Platyborg wondered what she'd wished for, but Perry knew she couldn't tell, as it meant her wish mightn't come true if she told him.

"Let's have cake!" Doof said as they laughed.

* * *

Platyborg was chasing Kiki around their room, as they were playing Tag as they were still full of energy from the cake and sugar they had eaten, but were having fun but Perry joined in the fun, as they were having a pillow fight.

They were lying on the bed, breathless but tiring down.

Perry heard her tell them that her parents were coming home by the end of Summer, which made her excited, but the teal furred male knew Platyborg wasn't happy about this, but he would talk to Kiki later about it, as it was the weekend.

He left them to sleep.

He knew Platyborg was scared but they'd work through it, with Kiki's help.

He was staying the weekend with Doof, as Phineas and Ferb were away for the weekend, but didn't mind as he loved being with his frenemy.

He left, as Doof was leaving but would see them in the morning.


	13. Surf's Up

**A/N**

**Here's more, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing once again.**

**I would've updated sooner, but my sister was using the computer to do homework but I got it back.**

**Kiki and the gang are going to the beach and you can bet they're gonna have serious fun.**

**Maybe Platyborgie will relax.**

* * *

Kiki smiled, hearing Platyborg call her to wake up as she giggled hugging the cybernetic platypus as she'd had good dreams about them, but noticed he hadn't slept so good.

"You okay, Platyborgie?" she asked him.

"I-I'm fine, kiddo.

Just still a little sleepy but I'll wake up." he told her.

She was getting dressed for the day, as they were going to have fun at the beach, but Platyborg was nervous, as he couldn't swim, but then he remembered his watch.

A smile crossed his bill, as he couldn't wait to have fun with his best friends, and Doof was taking them but packing a picnic.

"Let's get some breakfast, so we can swim." she said as he agreed.

They then slid down the banister, which was something Platyborg liked to do, and Kiki liked copying him sometimes.

He laughed, as they landed on their feet, entering the kitchen but were getting oatmeal as it would give them strength for the day.

Platyborg knew that today was going to be awesome, but taking a camera, so he could take photos.

He then saw Perry join them, as the teal furred male was excited, as he loved going to the beach and surfing.

"How're you guys doing?" he asked them through his translator.

"I'm doing good, Perry.

Platyborg's a little sleepy still, but he'll wake up." she told him.

Perry noticed Platyborg seemed tired, as they needed to talk, but not in front of Kiki.

"Go get your stuff, okay?

Perry and I need to talk." Platyborg said to her.

"Sure thing, Platyborgie." she said leaving.

Perry saw a worried look on Platyborg's face, after the girl left, knowing that he had an nightmare about her and her parents returning.

"Platyborg, she'd never leave you.

But I don't blame you.

I have fears about losing my kids too.

You're not alone in the fear department." he assured him.

Platyborg felt better, after hearing that Perry had the same fear, about losing his own kids.

"Maybe today will make you feel better." he told him.

He nodded, seeing Kiki return with her backpack, wearing a straw hat, but Perry saw Platyborg smile.

"Ready to go, guys?" she asked them.

Both platypi nodded.

"Let's go have fun." she said.

They saw Doof's mini van pull up, as Vanessa and the others were in, but Perry was taking his hover car to the beach.

Doof knew that Platyborg was in human form right now, but Phineas was in awe.

"Never mind about my human form, Phineas.

Let's just get to the beach." he said.

He was wearing a white shirt, with shorts and Japanese sandals, but wore sunglasses over his eyes.

Kiki thought he looked cool.

Platyborg blushed, at her words.

He was listening to music with her on the journey.

* * *

Perry was grabbing his surfboard, as he was ready to hit the waves but Platyborg was curious as he'd never surfed before but wanted to try, since he was in his human form so water wouldn't hurt him.

Perry then gave him an extra surfboard, as they were heading into the ocean.

Kiki was swimming, but in awe seeing them on their boards, but smiled seeing them surfing but she was anxious seeing huge waves, but Platyborg got her out of there.

"Thanks, Platyborgie." she said kissing him.

He blushed, smiling broadly.

"P-Borg, you okay?

Earth to P-Borg!" Perry said.

His words snapped him out of his little trance.

"I'm okay, Perry.

Let's go surf." he told him.

Doof smiled, knowing Platyborg loved Kiki, but was very shy about it.

Kiki was on the shore, collecting shells.

Phineas saw her looking at the ocean, but saw her smile watching Perry and Platyborg surf, but he knew she cared about Platyborg.

"Platyborg was pretty brave, saving you." he told her.

She nodded, as she knew he would be okay but was worrying about what would happen to him, when her parents came back.

She needed to talk to Doof or Perry.

* * *

Doof and the gang were sitting on picnic rugs on the sandy shore, as Perry was drinking soda along with Platyborg, but were belching making Kiki laugh.

Doof rolled his eyes at both males, but secretly found it funny.

Kiki noticed that Platyborg didn't have sunscreen on, but he knew he didn't need it.

"Just be careful, Platyborg.

The sun might fry you." Perry told him.

"I can handle a little heat, Perry." he stated.

Doof and Phineas knew he was gonna get burnt, but saw Platyborg yawning, as he was tired and needed an nap, but climbed into a hammock.

Kiki smiled, as he looked cute.

She decided to leave him alone.

She and the others were gonna play for a while.

Perry hoped Platyborg would be okay, going to surf.

* * *

Platyborg whimpered in pain later, as his eyes opened seeing a worried look on both Kiki and Perry's faces, but his whole body felt sore, but Kiki saw Doof with aloe vera.

"Ow, my whole body stings!" Platyborg complained.

"I'm not urprised you got sunburnt, Platyborg.

You'll be sore for a while, but it'll be okay.

You should stay in your human form for a while." Doof told him.

Kiki then felt bad for him, but he would get better.

He then became his normal cybernetic form, but the metallic parts of his body were red, but he whimpered, as he would cool down soon.

Perry felt bad for him.

He then saw him put the shirt and shorts back on, but not the sandals.

"You wanna play some soccer, bro?" he asked him.

"Sure, Perry." he said getting to his feet slowly.

Kiki and the others smiled, seeing he was ready to play but was on her and Doof's team.

They were having fun, but Doof was stunned, seeing both Kiki and Platyborg were good at this game, but Platyborg had taught her how yo play soccer.

* * *

Later that night, Platyborg couldn't sleep because of being sunburnt, but saw Kiki was lying awake, but wondered what was wrong, but understood as she told him what was bothering her.

"Don't worry about it, Kiki.

We'll figure it out, somehow." he told her.

They then fell asleep.


	14. Beginning Of Summer Break

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**It's the last day of school before Summer break, but Kiki's excited about the fun she, Platyborg and the gang are gonna have over Summer.**

* * *

Kiki was excited, as she got up, as it was the last day of school and Summer break was starting, but Platyborg knew that Perry's boys would be starting their antics, but saw her hug him, as there were a few blisters on his bill from being burnt.

"Phineas said we could come over and help him and the others, over Summer.

It's gonna be a blast!

Just you and me, hanging out." she said hugging him.

He laughed, as he loved her energy, but went to have breakfast, but smiled, hearing her talk to her grandmother excitedly about how much fun she was going to have over Summer.

"Good luck, kiddo." Platyborg whispered.

He knew it was gonna be a while, until she came home, but was heading to Doof's but it was an nice day.

He then entered but saw Doof and Perry out on the balcony, enjoying the sun.

He was a little scared about the sun, but Perry had told him about keeping cool, but was wearing a baseball cap.

"Hey, Platyborg.

Keeping cool, huh?

Kiki excited about Summer Break?" Doof told him.

Platyborg nodded, as Perry smiled knowing she was gonna have fun with his kids.

"It's an nice day, guys." he said lying on a deck chair.

* * *

Kiki was laughing, as it was Recess but she was playing on a swing, but Phineas smiled, as he and his friends liked having her as a friend, but knew that Summer was going to be a blast as always.

But Kiki saw them call over to her, as she got off the swing, wondering what they were talking about, but it was about Summer.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun, guys." she told them.

"You're right, Kiki." Phineas replied.

They then heard the bell ring, knowing it was time to go inside.

* * *

Platyborg laughed, as he and Perry were playing basketball in Danville Park, but knew Summer was going to be fun, but Platyborg was anxious about Kiki's parents coming back at the end of Summer, as Perry blocked his shot.

"Whatcha ya gonna do all Summer, Perry?

Foil Doofy?" Platyborg asked him.

"Sometimes, but just have fun with my kids." he answered.

Platyborg then got the ball in the basket, but heard his watch beep, as he'd set it for when Kiki got out of school, seeing Kiki join them at the park.

"Hey, how was school?" he asked her.

"It was good, Platyborgie." she said.

Platyborg noticed they needed to cool down, but were heading to her grandmother's house, as they had ice cream there.

They then entered the house, but headed to the kitchen, as Platyborg was putting ice cream into bowls, using the ice cream maker yo make hot fudge sundaes, but were sitting outside at the table in the backyard, but talking and having fun.

Platyborg hoped the rest of Summer would be fun like this.


	15. Getting His Appendix Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing, and yes Perry and Platyborg playing basketball is awesome, and yeah they'll have Summer to spend together until Kiki's parents return.**

**But Platyborg has appendencitis and has to get his appendix out, but Kiki and Perry will help him out.**

* * *

Platyborg was laughing, watching Perry foil Doof, as it was hilarious but Perry smirked at the cybernetic platypus's attention.

"You're welcome, bro.

Are you okay?" he asked him.

Platyborg was feeling pain in his chest, where his appendix was making Perry anxious hearing the cybernetic platypus whimper in pain, but let Doof free, as he got to his feet.

"Is Platyborg okay, Perry?" he asked him.

The teal furred male put his translator ear piece in, but was telling him Platyborg needed help, as he left for the O.W.C.A, as they could help him.

Doof needed to tell Kiki, knowing she was gonna be sad, as she cared about Platyborg deeply.

He knew that Perry's agency would help him out.

* * *

"Is Platyborgie okay, Doofy?" Kiki asked as she was in his apartment.

She'd been with Phineas and Ferb all day, having fun and joining in their project, which had been go-karts but she was worried hearing Platyborg was sick.

"He just needs his appendix out, and he'll be okay then.

But he might be sore for a couple of days, but I know you'll help him." he told her.

The brunette haired girl was making a card for Platyborg, but Doof thought it was cute, as she was staying over tonight, but they'd go see Platyborg tomorrow, but noticed she was quiet.

He knew that Platyborg was her best friend, and missed having him around, but it was just for one night.

He was ordering dinner for them.

She hoped Platyborg was okay, as she'd finished the card but was cleaning up the mess.

Doof smiled, as she'd put drawings and photos in the card, which were cute.

"He'll like it, Kiki." he told her.

She smiled, but saw a Goth girl walk in, as she was anxious, but Vanessa was curious about Kiki, as it was her weekend with her Dad.

"Dad, who's this?" she asked him.

Doof then entered but was telling her about Kiki and that she was spending the night here, but the Goth girl smiled, sitting on the couch, listening to music.

"Don't mind Vanessa, Kiki." Doof told her.

Kiki understood, but hoped Platyborg was okay in the hospital, but saw Perry there, as she hugged him tight.

"It's understandable, as you miss Platyborg.

He's getting an operation tonight, but he'll be okay.

He'll be able to come home tomorrow, but he might be sore." he said.

Kiki was relieved, hearing this from the teal furred male.

He knew the young girl loved Platyborg.

He knew the cybernetic platypus was in good hands.

* * *

Later that night, Kiki couldn't sleep as she missed Platyborg as he normally slept by her side at night, but was lying awake as she needed somebody to sleep with, but saw Perry there, as he had a feeling this would happen, as she always slept with Platyborg.

He was staying the weekend with Doof, as his owners had gone to their grandfather's house, but he hugged her, as he felt tears hit his teal fur.

"Aw, you're missing Platyborg, huh?" he said.

She nodded in reply, but was hoping Platyborg was okay, as they were lying.

_You don't have to worry about Kiki tonight, Platyborg._

_I'm looking after her for ya, until tomorrow._

_You've no idea how she's missing you._

His dark hazel eyes closed in sleep, as Kiki was already asleep, but Doof smiled, watching them knowing Platyborg's worry about Kiki would be eased in the morning.

He left them to sleep, going to bed himself.


	16. Taking Care of Platyborg

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Platyborg's recovering from his surgery but Kiki will take Kiki, Doof and Perry to help him.**

* * *

"Owwww...

What the heck happened to me?" Platyborg said whimpering.

He was waking up the next morning in the O.W.C.A infirmary, as it was morning but he felt sore, but forgot he'd had an operation last night.

He then saw Perry there with Doof, as he was bringing the ctbernetic platypus back to Kiki's place.

"You'll be okay, Platyborg.

You're gonna be sore for a week though." Doof told him.

"Why am I here?" Platyborg asked them.

"You had appendecentitis real bad, so I brought you here, and you had surgery last night, but you'll be fine.

I know you'll be back on your feet in no time" Perry told him.

"What about Kiki?" Platyborg asked softly.

"She's with Vanessa and went shopping.

Let's go, buddy." he told him.

Doof picked the cybernetic platypus up gently, as not to hurt him but had pain killers for him, but knew Kiki would take great care of him along with them.

Perry then activated the hovercar, as they got in but drove to Kiki's grandparent's house, as they would wait for Kiki to get home.

Perry heard Platyborg whimper, as pain flowed through his cybernetic body, but he was driving carefully.

He smiled, as they arrived at Kiki's grandparent's house, but entered.

Platyborg was in Doof's arms, but they went upstairs, and into Kiki's room, but placed Platyborg in a pet bed.

"T-Thanks, guys.

I hope Kiki's okay and not pierced." he said as Perry chuckled.

"She won't let Kiki get pierced, Platyborg.

You just rest up, okay?" Perry assured him.

"Don't leave, guys!" Platyborg said.

Doof knew Platyborg was in a lot of pain from the surgery, but Perry was staying until Kiki got back.

"Thanks, Perry.

I bet Kiki was sad, last night.

Because I wasn't there." he said.

"Yes, she really missed you.

She really cares about you a lot, Platyborg.

Something tells me you love her.

There's nothing wrong with that, Platyborg.

That's why you're worried about her parents coming back, right?" Perry told him.

Platyborg's cheeks went red at his words, but knew he was right about that, as he did love Kiki with all his heart.

"Yes I do, Perry." he admitted sleepily.

He watched as the cybernetic platypus fell asleep, as the medicine the doctors had given him were working, as Kiki came in but was happy seeing Platyborg was back.

"He's in a lot of pain, Kiki.

It's your job to help him feel better, okay?" he said.

The young brunette haired girl nodded, as she could do it.

He then saw she was going to another Fireside Girls thing this weekend, but Platyborg would be feeling better by then.

"I have to go, as my kids are wondering where I am." Perry told her.

"Sure, Perry.

Thanks for helping.

Platyborg's lucky to have a friend like you." she said.

He was stunned, hearing her say this, as he and Platyborg weren't friends, but liked hanging out with him, as he left but hoped Platyborg would be okay.

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, seeing Kiki there in her room but was relieved, as he missed her but saw her looking at the scar on the area where they'd taken his appendix out.

"How're you feeling, Platyborgie?

I really missed you last night, but Perry was a big help." she asked him.

"I'm sore, but at least you're here Kiki.

I never meant to scare you." he said drinking juice.

"It's okay, as you'll get better.

But Doofy might have to look after you this weekend.

I have to go to another campout." she said.

"It's okay, Kiki.

I know you like those things." he said.

She was stroking his head, as it was still a little warm, but was putting a cold compress on it, but he smiled as he knew that Kiki did care about him, like Perry told him.

But he smiled, purring.

Kiki giggled, as she liked it when he did that.

She kissed him.

He smiled broader.

* * *

Later that early evening, Kiki was sitting on her bed, as she and Platyborg were eating ice cream, as the young girl knew it would cheer him up, but he knew that Summer was gonna be important to him and her, but was determined to keep her no matter what.

Kiki had gotten a postcard from them, which was from New York, but she was a little sad, but Platyborg knew she didn't want to lose him, but maybe her parents would let him live with them.

Even if they yook him away from her, he'd find her no matter what.

"Platyborgie, you okay?" she asked.

Hot fudge was on his bill, as it was cute and made her smile.

"You think my parents will get a house here?

That way we could be a family." she said.

"I'm not sure, but anything's possible.

We're always gonna be together, no matter what." he told her.

She smiled, at that hugging him gently.

* * *

A few days passed, and it was Friday but Kiki was getting ready to go camping, but she was feeling bad leaving Platyborg here, as he needed to recover a little while more over the weekend, but the cybernetic platypus knew this was important to her.

"Go have fun, Kiki.

I'll be here when you get back, I promise." he said.

He then kissed her cheek, making her smile.

She then saw Doof show up, as he was watching Platyborg, while she was away.

Doof knew things would be okay, taking Platyborg and his stuff with him.

She sighed, as they left.


	17. Being Brave

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know veryloyalfan enjoys.**

**A storm has hit Danville, but Kiki comes home early from her campout but is scared, but Doof and the others will help her.**

* * *

Doof saw that a storm had hit Danville, but was anxious knowing that Kiki was out there, meaning Platyborg was going to freak, but got a phone call, as he had to pick Kiki up.

He saw Perry leave, as he would go get her, but saw Platyborg shivering in fear, as storms freaked the cybernetic platypus out.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe.

Perry went to get her." he said.

"Thanks, Doofy.

Storms freak me out, but I can't sleep.

I know Kiki probably hates the dark.

Perry will help her out." he told him.

Doof was putting the emergency generator on, as power was restored to the building, but Platyborg relaxed a little, as the lights were on.

_I hope you're okay, Kiki._

_The storm's freaking me out badly, but having you here will help me feel better, but I hope that she's okay._

_Her parents will probably make me stay here._

_Maybe things will be okay._

* * *

Kiki was shivering in fear, as Perry was driving to Doof's place as the storm had freaked her out, but he and the others would help her feel better about it, knowing Platyborg was scared too.

He managed to get there, but entered the building, and into Doof's apartment but stunned, seeing the power was back but Platyborg was scared just like her but still hurt.

"But Platyborgie's not scared of anything!" Kiki told him.

"I know, but everybody is scared of something." he told her.

Kiki then sat on the floor, as Platyborg felt her hug him, as it was helping him but also her, as his eyes fluttered open, but smiled seeing her.

"It's okay about the storm, Kiki."

It'll be gone by morning, I promise.

Let's have some cocoa." Doof said.

Perry then saw a pop out tent, giving him an idea as they could have a camp out in here, as Doof liked it.

"Let's do it, Perry." he said.

The teal furred male agreed, as he wanted to make Kiki smile.

* * *

Kiki was in awe, as they were sitting in a tent, as she liked the idea of a campout inside, as they were drinking hot chocolate, but Doof was playing his guitar, which made Platyborg sigh, as he didn't have his guitar with him.

Perry then was making a fire in there that wouldn't set off the smoke alarms, but the power went out again, as Kiki whimpered, as she didn't like the dark but saw Doof scared, hearing thunder.

"Why's Doofy scared?" Kiki said.

"Doof doesn't like thunder, as it scares him." Perry told her.

She felt bad for him, but knew he wasn't alone as they were here, as Perry hugged him but had his ipod with him, as music would block out the sound of thunder.

But Platyborg thought it was a great idea to tell stories, but Perry convinced him it wasn't a great idea.

But he hoped that the storm would pass.

He smiled, seeing that Kiki was asleep as her arms were wrapped around him in a gentle hug, but he couldn't sleep, as his thoughts of not being with Kiki, when her parents returned but was shaking them awake.

He knew that Kiki would love him no matter what.

Perry knew he cared deeply about Kiki.

He was getting tired, lying down beside Doof.

His eyes then closed in sleep along with Doof.

* * *

Doof then woke up early the next morning, seeing clear blue skies as the storm had passed, but he was smiling as he'd saw Platyborg asleep beside Kiki, with a small smile on his bill.

He was making pancakes but drinking coffee, as it was helping him wake up as he was listening to music and saw Perry join him, rubbing sleep from his dark brown eyes, as he'd had good dreams, but was ready for Summer fun, but was leaving to return to Phineas and Ferb but would be back later.

Doof then saw Kiki enter, as she was feeling better about the storm but a little disappointed that the campout was cancelled, but knew that there would be other times, as she understood.

"How're you enjoying Summer so far, kiddo?" he asked.

"It's been good so far, Doofy." she answered.

He smiled, as she was drinking orange juice, but knew Platyborg would wake up later, but was helping Doof make breakfast.

Her grandparents were at a retreat and wouldn'tt be back until Sunday night, but he hoped Perry wouldn't foil him today.

He sighed.

Kiki was waiting for pancakes.

But they saw Platyborg sleepwalking, which bothered them, but Doof sprayed milk over him, which woke him up.

"You were sleepwalking, Platyborgie." Kiki said.

The cybernetic platypus blushed, but glad he hadn't hurt anybody, or wrecked anything.

He and Kiki then went into the living room, to watch TV until breakfast was ready.


	18. Wanting Platyborg Not To Be Shy

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing and didn't know you used to sleepwalk but it's okay but Platyborg is feeling a little shy in this chapter, but Kiki and the others will help him feel braver.**

**.I could see Platyborg using his super suit in the sequel but I'll see.**

**I hope veryloyalfan enjoys, as I loved the new chapter of his story.**

* * *

ILater that day, Kiki was at Phineas and Ferb's house, as she liked being with the boys as they were creative like her, but the boys had made super suits that gave people super powers when wearing them, but Kiki was having fun.

Platyborg was watching, sitting under the tree in the backyard, but looking up at the clear blue skies at clouds, as he was imagining things.

His train of thought was broken by the sound of webbed feet.

"Hey, Platyborg.

Whatcha ya doing?" he heard Perry ask.

The cybernetic platypus turned around, seeing Perry sitting beside him, but relaxing as he'd came back from foiling Doof for the day.

"Just daydreaming, Perry." he answered.

The teal furred male saw him looking at Kiki with Phineas and Ferb, as they were playing super speed Tag.

"You should join in the fun, Platyborg.

Phineas and Ferb made super suit bracelets for us." he said.

Platyborg smiled, as he wanted to play, but was scared as he was very shy around others beside Kiki.

But the super suits were too tempting to him, placing a silver gauntlet around his right pressed a button, as a super suit with metallic dragon wings wrapped around his cybernetic body.

"This rocks so hard, Perry!" he said as fire emitted from his bill.

"Wow, Platyborgie looks cool!" Kiki said smiling.

Perry smiled, as he had his super suit gauntlet on, as he then activated his super suit, but it looked like a dragonpus.

Kiki smiled, as they were flying over Danville for a while, as this was fun.

Platyborg laughed, as the super suit wings were more powerful than his normal wings.

But Perry was noticing he was still shy.

He remembered when Kiki had been like that, but since Platyborg came into her life, she was a little more confident and playing with kids like Phineas and Ferb.

He saw that it was lunchtime, as they landed outside the mall, but deactivated the super suits, going inside.

* * *

Perry was buying himself a burger, as Kiki and Platyborg were eating but laughing, as they were talking about things like the super suits but knew next week was the 4th of July and they were talking about their plans, but they were going to a BBQ in Danville Park, and Kiki was excited as she was going.

Phineas wondered why Platyborg was so quiet around them, as he knew the cybernetic platypus wasn't evil anymore and he and Ferb thought it was cute, how he cared about Kiki.

"I'll tell you later, Phineas.

For now, let's have fun." Perry told the boy.

Ferb agreed, as they were heading to the arcade, but Perry saw Guitar Hero, knowing Platyborg loved that game, as he was very good at the guitar and played it at Doof's place..

Kiki laughed, at Platyborg getting excited.

"Come on, Platyborg.

Let's rock this place!" Perry said as they grabbed guitars.

Phineas was playing a role playing game with Ferb, but Kiki was watching Perry and Platyborg playing Guitar Hero but laughing.

"Wow, they're good friends.

Maybe Perry can help him." Phineas said.

Kiki agreed, as she was watching them.

* * *

Platyborg was lying on the bed in his and Kiki's room, as they were tired from the fun they'd had all day, while her grandmother was making dinner, but they had their super suit gauntlets, which they could use anytime.

"Your super suit looked cool, Platyborgie.

Like a dragonpus, and so did Perry's.

I can't wait for next week.

We're gonna have fun!" she told him.

He nodded, falling asleep but Kiki smiled nuzzling her.


	19. Looking After Eggs

**A/N**

**Here's more, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing and hope you enjoy.**

**Watching a lot of Phineas and Ferb today gave me ideas.**

**Platyborg is taking care of an nest of eggs he found in the backyard of Kiki's grandmother's house, but Kiki helps him along with the others.**

* * *

Platyborg was in the backyard, but Kiki wasn't up yet, but saw an empty nest full of eggs, but wondered where the bird was, but used his wings to get up there, but brought the nest down to the ground.

He knew that birds and other mammals sat on their eggs, to keep them warm but he hoped nobody he knew saw him, sitting on the nest.

"It's okay, little guys.

I've got ya." he told them.

He hoped the eggs would be okay, but knew Kiki would help, once she woke up but he hoped she was okay, smelling breakfast.

* * *

Kiki's eyes fluttered open, as she realised that Platyborg wasn't with her like he always was, when she woke up but heard him and Perry in thr backyard but was curious, running downstairs in her pyjamas.

She saw that Platyborg was sitting on an nest, which made her more curious, as she approached them.

"Whatcha ya doing, guys?

Why's Platyborgie sitting on that nest?" she asked them.

"He found an nest of eggs all alone, and wanted to help them.

But they need heat, Kiki.

We need Phineas and Ferb's help." Perry said through his translator.

Platyborg was sitting there, with his metallic arms over his chest, being defiant as usual but Perry knew that Kiki could get him to see reason..

"The eggs need warmth, Platyborgie.

They'll die otherwise." she said.

Platyborg sighed in defeat, getting off the nest, as Perry removed the nest from him, but let the cybernetic platypus come with him to his owner's house.

Kiki hoped the eggs would be okay, as she went to get breakfast.

* * *

"Okay, where did you find the nest Platyborg?" Phineas asked him.

The cybernetic platypus was shy around him, but wanted to help the eggs, but Perry's owners made him scared, but closed his eyes before talking.

"I found them in Kiki's grandparent's backyard in a tree, alone.

No mother bird." he answered.

Perry saw him open his eyes, as the eggs were in an incubator, that the boys had made but Platyborg looked sad, nuzzling the incubator glass with his bill, but was whispering things to the eggs.

Perry smiled, knowing Platyborg wanted to help, but had helped already, by trying to care for the eggs when he found them, but saw Kiki join them but wondered why Platyborg was sad.

"They're my eggs, Kiki.

I found them.

Why can't I help?" he said softly.

"But you've been helping them already, Platyborgie.

When you found them in the tree, you wanted to comfort them which is a good thing, but the eggs will be fine, I know it.

They'll hatch in a while." she assured him.

Perry smiled, watching them.

He was actually proud of Platyborg, but saw him activate his gauntlet, as his uper suit wrapped around his body, as he was going for a flight.

Perry saw Kiki sigh.

"Don't worry, he'll be back.

You'll see." he assured her.

She hoped he was rght.

* * *

It was lunchtime, but Kiki was sitting under the tree in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard but she was feeling sad, as Platyborg wasn't back yet but Perry had returned from foiling Doof, but he knew that Platyborg was in a bad mood.

But he saw Platyborg return, but was lying under the tree beside Kiki, but was falling asleep.

Kiki then saw the eggs beginning to hatch, as they were eagles, but Phineas was taking them to the zoo, where they'd be safe, but knew Platyborg would be happy.

Perry knew this weekend was the 4th of July weekend, and there was going to be a BBQ in Danville Park, but knew they'd have fun.

Kiki nodded, as she was drinking cherry soda, but hoped Platyborg was okay.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Platyborg was playing baseball with Kiki, in her grandparent's backyard but he was feeling better, after Kiki explained what happened to the eggs, but he was happy that the baby eagles would be taken care of.

He laughed, as they were hitting home runs.

Kiki was looking forward to the 4th of July, as she and the others were gonna have fun.

He hoped Summer wouldn't end, but knew it had to.

Kiki noticed he was quiet.

She then heard her grandmother bring out ice cream.

"Thanks, Grandma." Kiki said.

She and Platyborg were sitting at the table in the backyard, but Platyborg yawned, as he was rubbing his eyes because he was tired from everything that had happened today.

But the ice cream was helping, but he then fell asleep, resting his head on the table, as Kiki thought it was cute.

She then picked him up gently, going inside but heading to her room, as she knew Platyborg needed an nap.

She put him on her bed, but kissed his head.

She then left the room, but knew he'd wake up later.

* * *

"So, how's Platyborg after earlier?" Perry asked.

Kiki had went back to Phineas and Ferb's house, as they'd been building cool things like skateboards that worked on all terrain, even snow.

She and Perry were sitting under the tree, relaxing.

"He's fine, Perry.

Right now, he's taking an nap." she replied.

Perry knew Platyborg was tired from what had happened earlier, but she knew that he was scared about Summer ending.

He knew that she'd be okay.


	20. Play Ball

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope veryloyalfan enjoys, as he's been enjoying it so far.**

**It's the 4th of July in Danville, and the gang are having fun.**

* * *

It was Monday, and the 4th of July as Kiki and Platyborg were eating breakfast before getting ready for the day, but were excited as they were going to Danville Park.

They were eating pancakes, but talking about the day as Platyborg was done eating, but went to get dressed, as they were going to dress up.

He then went to the room he and Kiki shared, but dressing as a bad ass cowboy, wearing a black cowboy hat, a poncho with a shirt under it, with black jeans and biker boots.

He had toy guns in holsters, but looked cool.

He then deployed his wings, but went to Phineas and Ferb's backyard where they were all meeting.

He knew that Kiki would show up soon, but saw Perry dressed as the Statue of Liberty.

"Wow, you look cool Platyborg." he said.

"Thanks, Perry.

You look pretty Americano on this day." he said as Perry blushed.

"It was Phineas's idea." he told him.

Platyborg smiled, knowing today was gonna be great, but saw Kiki join them, dressed as an Native American, but hugged her.

"Great costume, Kiki." he said as she smiled.

"Thanks, Platyborgie.

I know we're gonna have fun." she told him.

They then saw Doof and the others join them, as they were ready to leave.

* * *

"Touchdown!" Phineas said laughing.

They were at Danville Park, playing football but Platyborg was watching, as he was shy around the others, except for Kiki and Perry.

"Hey, Platyborg.

How come you're not playing?

I bet you'd be good at football." he heard Doof say.

He was wearing an Uncle Sam outfit complete with top hat, which made Platyborg smile knowing Doof and Perry matched, but he was telling him why he didn't want to play.

"It's okay, Platyborg.

Maybe you and Perry can play one on one later." he said.

Perry had heard him say that, knowing he and Platyborg liked playing sports with him, but were playing kickball as Vanessa was taking photos, knowing it was cute.

She knew Platyborg was shy, but would come out of his shell.

Doof agred, seeing Perry catch the kickball.

Platyborg laughed, as he was having fun.

Later it was lunchtime, as they were having a picnic lunch, but Kiki, along with Perry and Platyborg under a tree, but knew they were playing baseball after lunch, which was Platyborg's favourite sport.

"You've gotta play, Platyborgie.

Baseball's your game!" she said as Perry smiled.

"I heard that you're very good at baseball, from Kiki." he told him.

The cybernetic platypus smiled, knowing that Perry was right but maybe would overcome his shyness so he could play baseball, as it was his favourite sport.

"Yay, you're gonna play!" Kiki said.

Perry smiled, knowing she was happy.

Platyborg smiled, as he, Kiki, Doof and Perry were on a tram, while Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford were on the other team, but were in awe at Platyborg's skill as he knocked the ball out of the park, as Kiki scored a home run.

"We're doing great, Platyborgie." she said high fiving him.

Perry smiled as the baseball game went on but his team won, but Kiki hugged Platyborg.

"You guys are really good at baseball." Phineas said.

"Thanks, guys.

Platyborgie and I do it all the time." Kiki said.

They then went to play.

* * *

It was almost sunset, as the BBQ grill was lighting, but Kiki and Platyborg were sitting on a picnic rug, waiting for the fireworks, as they'd had a lot of fun.

"Today's been a great day, Kiki." Platyborg told her.

"You're right, Platyborgie.

It's not over yet." she said smiling.

He was holding her hand, but blushing as they heard loud booms with flashes of light, as fireworks were in the dky, but Platyborg thought they were beauitful, wishing every day could be like this.

"They will, Platyborgie.

Just wait and see." she told him.

He hoped so/.


	21. Throwing A Wild Party

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to veryloyalfan but decided to not do the idea I told him, but did this instead.**

**Platyborgie is throwing a house party, while Phineas and Ferb's parents are away along with Kiki's grandparents are away, but it's almost the end of Summer, meaning Kiki's parents are coming.**

**Let's hope Platyborg's fear doesn't come true.**

* * *

Perry was stunned, hearing noise from his owner's house, as he saw that Platyborg had thrown a wild house party like Candance, but hoped the boys wouldn't get in trouble as Doof was watching them.

"Whatcha ya think you're doing, Platyborg?" he asked him.

A lot of people and animals were dancing and eating food, but sighed, seeing Platyborg leading a conga line.

"Just having fun, Perry." he replied.

"I don't want my boys in danger, as Candance will bust them.

Kiki's grandparents will be furious.

I know it's nearly the end of Summer, and you're scared about if Kiki's parents take her away from you, but acting out isn't the answer." he pleaded.

Platyborg just laughed, at Perry.

"i'm not acting out, Perry.

Just having fun, so loosen up." he told him.

Perry sighed, as he knew both Lawrence and Linda and Kiki's grandparents were out of town for the weekend, but hoped Candance wouldn't bust them.

He saw Jeremy dancing with Candance, making the teal furred male relax, drinking punch.

Platyborg smiled, eating candy.

It was making the cybernetic platypus hyper, but Doof smiled as he liked seeing him happy.

He then knew the end of Summer was this coming week, and Platyborg was scared.

He and Perry would help him when Kiki's parents came.

But he saw Kiki dancing with Platyborg, making him happy.

* * *

The next morning, Platyborg awoke, feeling cranky and had a head ache but unaware he'd gotten crazy during the party, but Doof and Perry had cleaned up the mess, while Kiki and Platyborg had slept, but saw Kiki enter with a postcard.

"My parents are coming this weekend, Platyborgie!" she said.

Platyborg's eyes widened in fear, as he couldn't let her go but he ran out of the room, as Doof wondered what was wrong, but Perry would handle him, after Kiki showed him the letter.

"He's scared my parents won't let him come with us, right?" Kiki said.

Doof nodded, but he was stunned that she was scared about that happening, but Doof would talk to them for her.

"Let's go have breakfast, honey.

Perry will help Platyborg." he told her.

She hoped so, as she cared about him with her heart.

* * *

"Platyborg, it's okay.

Come out, plese!" Perry told him.

He was at Doof's apartment, knowing Platyborg was here, but found him curled into a cybernetic ball, but knew he needed a hug.

"We'll figure out a way to help you stay with Kiki." he told him.

"You promise, Perry?" Platyborg asked.

"I promise, bro.

We're friends." he assured him.

Platyborg smiled, deploying his wings, leaving as Perry activated his jetpack, going back to his owner's house, but found Platyborg in a tight hug from Kiki.

"I'm so glad you're back, Platyborgie.

I'll help you convince my parents." she told him.

"Thanks, kiddo." he said smiling.


	22. Calming His Nerves

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope veryloyalfan likes.**

**It's almost the weekend, meaning Kiki's parents are coming but Platyborg's worried but Doofy and Perry will help him.**

* * *

It was Friday, but Platyborg wasn't in the mood for relaxing, knowing Kiki's parents would be here in the morning, to take Kiki from him, but was sitting in the living room of Doof's apartment, playing guitar.

It was the only thing that was calming him down, as he saw Doof bring him oatmeal, as he hadn't eaten breakfast because he was so worried.

_Poor guy, as this thing has him stressed and if Kiki's parents take her with them, he'll be crushed._

_But I dount it, as Kiki cares about him with her heart._

_I know they're meant to be._

"You okay, P-Borg?

You seem stressed about Kiki's parents coming, but just show them how wonderful you are.

Perry and I will help you." he assured him.

Platyborg nodded, as he was beginning to calm down about what was happening, but Doof's advice was helping him.

"Thanks, Doofy." he told him.

"No problem, Platyborg." he replied.

He then saw Perry join them, but knew Platyborg was anxious, as Kiki's parents were coming tomorrow and this was making him nervous to be himself.

"We'll help you out, Platyborg." he told him.

They were playing Guitar Hero, as it was helping

They knew that Platyborg would fight for Kiki, no matter what.

* * *

Kiki noticed that Platyborg was quiet, not acting like himself since she'd gotten out of school, but understood knowing her parents were coming home tomorrow, but would talk to him.

She then went to Phineas and Ferb's house for a while, but Platyborg sighed, eating cookies.

He hadn't meant to scare Kiki by acting unlike himself.

He then went to see her, but was hoping she'd understand, but he was using his super suit to get there, but Phineas saw a sad look in his eyes.

"It's nothing, guys." he told them.

Kiki knew that he was scared about tomorrow, but knew things would be okay, as she would explain to her parents how much she cared about Platyborg but she was happy, playing with Phineas and Ferb.

He hoped things would be okay, as he was with Perry.

The teal furred male knew that he needed help.

He knew Kiki would make him feel better.

* * *

Later, Platyborg couldn't sleep, as he was having bad dreams because of tomorrow but Kiki was awake, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Plese don't cry, Platyborgie.

It'll be okay, as my parents will like you.

Just be yourself, and you'll be fine.

You're the most bravest animal I've ever met." she said kissing him.

He blushed, feeling courage return.

But right now, they didn't want to sleep, but were sneaking into the kitchen, getting stuff for a midnight feast, but returned to their room, as they were sitting on Kiki's bed.

"Mmm this is really good, Platyborgie.

Maybe we can win my parents over, then we can always have fun." Kiki said.

But Platyborg put his watch around her wrist, as it would remind her of him, but unaware pressing the button would turn her into a platyborg.

"Thanks, Platyborgie." she said hugging him.

He blushed, as he hoped her parents would understand, but were yawning as they were tired, lying on the bed in each other's arms falling asleep.

Kiki's grandmother smiled, knowing Platyborg was a great help to Kiki, but hoped that they'd undersand, when they came over tomorrow.

She then left them to sleep, but was sad knowing her grand daughter might be leaving tomorrow.


	23. Being Happy For Her

**A/N**

**Here's more, and thanks to veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**I like where it's going too, but Kiki's parents are here, making Platyborg scared but Perry will help him.**

**I will probably write a sequel for this.**

* * *

Kiki was the first one to wake up the next morning, but the young brunette haired ten year old couldn't help but smile, watching Platyborg sleep, as he was snoring.

She then wanted to wait until he woke up, before they went downstairs in case her parents were here, but was reading books.

She then looked at Platyborg's watch, as she remembered that the button on it turned him into a human, but wondered what it did to you, if you were already a human.

"Maybe I should find out, as it wouldn't hurt." she thought.

She then pressed the button, as a flash of light engulfed her, but afterwards a brown metallic platyborg was there.

"Wow, cool!

It makes me like Platyborgie!" she said smiling.

She then pressed the button, becoming human again and knew she had a way to get to him, if they were separated.

_I hope he's having a good dream, as he needs one to make him feel better, but I hope that he's okay._

_Doofy can look after him for me, if my parents won't take him with me._

_You're in my heart, Platyborgie._

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open later, seeing a female one on the bed, but had Kiki's eyes making him anxious, but relieved, seeing her become Kiki again after pressing the button on his watch, hugging her tight.

"Platyborgie, it'll be okay, you'll see.

Maybe my parents will understand, when I tell them about you." she said.

Her father was peeking through the door, but in awe as he'd heard from his mother about Platyborg, but knew Kiki would want to take him with her, but knew the apartment didn't allow pets.

He then left to have breakfast, but heard laughter, as Kiki came downstairs, but would bring Platyborg breakfast when she was done, but smiled seeing her parents, as her mother was beauitful, with the same brunette hir like hers.

"We're gonna have so much fun in New York, honey.

You're gonna love it!" she told Kiki.

Kiki was then telling them about Platyborg, while eating breakfast, but Miranda knew he was important to her daughter, but knew the apartment wouldn't take pets.

* * *

"You're moving to New York, Kiki?

That's cool." Platyborg said faking a smile.

They were in her room, as she'd brought him pancakes with juice, but he was scared hearing she was moving with her parents to New York, but heard she had told her parents about him and they'd think about taking him with them.

The cybernetic platypus was going to Doof's while Kiki was going out with her parents, but he deployed his wings, as he left but would come back later.

* * *

Doof was listening, as Platyborg was telling him his worry about being left behind, but he knew Kiki wouldn;t do that but knew her parents would but he was drinking hot chocolate, but knew that things would be okay, and even if Kiki had to go with her parents, he knew Platyborg would go find her and bring her back home.

The cybernetic platypus agreed to be happy for Kiki, if she had to go with her parents, but Doof smiled as it showed that he cared about Kiki.

He then saw Perry enter, but they were gona hang out all day, while Kiki and her parents were gone.

* * *

Kiki was scared about telling Platyborg her news, as she was sitting on the bed in her room seeing him return but hugged her, as she told him what her parents had told her.

Platyborg took a deep breath.

"I-I'm happy for ya, kiddo.

But I'll find my way back to you., while you're in New York.

I promise." he told her.

She then hugged him, but put her locket around his neck, so she would be with him while she wasn't here, but he found out that she was leaving tomorrow night, but wanted to make her feel better.

He then had an idea.


	24. Goodbye For Now

**A/N**

**This is the last chapter, but I'm working on a sequel.**

**Thanks so much to veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing, as he loved this.**

**Today is the day that Kiki's leaving Danville with her parents, but Platyborg is finding the strength to deal with it.**

* * *

Later that night, both Kiki and Platyborg were in her room, but were having fun as her parents had gone out for the evening with her grandparents and Doof was watching them.

Platyborg was keeping his sadness about Kiki moving away a secret, as she meant the world to him but had to be happy for her, as they were friends.

"You excited about New York, kiddo?" he asked her.

She nodded in reply, but was crying, as that sound tugged at the cybernetic platypus's heart, as he knew she loved him.

"Hey, why're you crying?" he said.

"B-Because I'm moving away and I'll never see you again." she told him.

He then hugged her, but had his head on her chest where her heart was, as he could feel her heartbeat.

"Don't let me stop you from going, Kiki.

Somebody once said if you love something, you need to set it free.

But I'll come for you and bring you back, Kiki.

To Danville, where you belong." he told her.

"Thanks, Platyborgie.

We'll be together again, soon." she replied.

"Thanks, Platyborgie." she said smiling.

That made him feel better, seeing her smile as he liked it better when she was happy, than being sad but sighed, as he'd asked Doof to help him build something to help Kiki keep in touch, even though she was in New York.

They were then running around, having pillow fights, having a blast like they always did at night, as it was their last night together for a while.

Platyborg didn't care, as long as he got to be with Kiki.

He then saw the door open, as Doof walked in carrying a tray with hot chocolate and cookies but put it on the floor.

"Thanks, Doofy.

We're having fun here." Kiki told him.

"I can see that, honey.

A lot of people here are gonna miss you, you know that?" he said.

Kiki nodded, seeing him leave but she and Platyborg were sitting on the floor, eating and drinking but laughing.

But the both of them were getting sleepy, climbing into bed.

Platyborg smiled, as Kiki fell asleep as he kissed her.

He then lay beside her, as she wrapped her arms around him, as that warm feeling was back again.

A yawn escaped his bill, as he let sleep overtake him.

* * *

Kiki was awake the next morning, but noticed Platyborg wasn't there making her nervous, hoping he wasn't in danger but got dressed at once, but found Platyborg in the kitchen, with Doof making breakfast.

"Your parents are out, getting some things ready.

We're gonna miss you, kiddo." Doof told her.

She noticed that Platyborg was silent, which happened when he was scared about something, but understood as this was going to be hard for the both of them.

She was unaware they had a surprise for her.

They then had breakfast, but Kiki going to Phineas and Ferb's place for a while, but Platyborg's metallic paws shook, as he was anxious but was trying to be strong for Kiki.

Tears were in his eyes, as he went to see Perry, as Doof understood.

He hoped his little frenemy could help Platyborg feel better.

* * *

Perry knew that Platyborg was in an nasty mood, but there was a reason for it, as he was scared about Kiki moving to New York with her parents, but he was faking that he was happy.

"I know you'll be friends, Platyborg." he assured him.

The cybernetic male wiped a tear away, seeing Kiki there, but hugged her.

They were going to Danville Park, as Doof had helped with a picnic lunch, but Kiki knew afterwards, her parents were coming and then they'd be leaving.

But Doof had made a cellphone for her, with Phineas and Ferb's help but it would allow her and Platyborg to keep in touch with each other.

"thanks, Doofy." Kiki said hugging him.

They were sitting on a rug, after playing a little baseball, but were having fun, but Platyborg couldn't eat, as his stomach was in knots, especially as a car pulled up, with Kiki's parents in there.

"I-I guess it's time to say goodbye, huh?" he told her.

"You mean goodbye for now.

I know you'll come for me, Platyborgie." Kiki said hugging him.

Tears flowed from the cybernetic male's eyes, but Perry knew this was very hard, for him to say goodbye to a friend you cared about.

Doof saw him run off, but would find him later.

He then hugged Kiki.

Kiki then left, after whispering something into his ear.

"I'll keep an eye on Platyborg for you." he said.

Platyborg then joined him, after the car was gone.

He knew this wasn't goodbye, but knew he'd be with her again, but for now he'd just wait.

Perry saw a hopeful look in his eyes.


End file.
